Artemis Fowl and the Vulnerable Shift
by Allrounder
Summary: When Artemis Fowl meddles with the wrong magic again, it might cost him more than another personality. And all of all times for an old enemy to return, and one more person to join the Fowl family. (Summary sucks, but summerizes better than my other one.) FemArtemis. A/O
1. The Transformation

AN: I was planning for this to be the sequel of Artemis Fowl and The Forewarned Future, but I decided to put this as another story.

**Disclaimer: Non possiedo Artemis Fowl, e volevo nessun insulto alla serie impressionante di libri scritti da Eoin Colfer. Se avete domande, per favore non me la fiamma, ma pm me. (My Italian is also quite off.)**

In the J. Argon Institute, Artemis was lying on the bed, and even though nobody saw it, Artemis was in a crazy fit of pain. He was in a mind spasm, and Orion was watching helplessly. "And to think, we were nearly such good friends. _Vaarwel, nieuwe vriend_" Artemis was flashing in and out of consciousness, his very being shifting in his bones. And the only thing his family and friends can do is wait outside and hope for the best.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot let you in there. The amount of corrupt magic in his body is too much for anyone to handle." J. Argon tried his best to keep the crowd from entering, and most of those were reporters and interviewers, but the ones at the front, namely, were now Commander Holly Short, the Butler siblings, the remaining Fowls, Minerva Paradizo and Mulch Diggums.

Holly was holding the doctor by his collar, Butler threatening to shoot him, Juliet, Myles and Beckett wanting to pulverize the dwarf doctor, Angeline sobbing into Artemis I's shoulder, who was trying to calm her down, Mulch, with his ever present plate of food, but showing off his tombstone shaped teeth at the doctor, and Minerva, who looked like she wanted to strangle the doctor's neck by his own stethoscope. Yes, they were a rowdy bunch, but they were cut off by the bloodcurdling screams of the genius in the room.

**-Paragraph Break-**

Artemis felt like he was floating on a pool of blood. No, it was more of a sea. It spread to no end, and the only thing he could do was float. The sky was an endless red, and it reflected the faces of his adventures. He remembered every single one of them. But then, he felt them brutally ripped away. They winked away from existence. He wanted to cry. Wait…cry? Artemis Fowl doesn't cry! But his mind was changing rapidly. His memories were fading. The adventures flowed away. The brutality was too much for him. And so, he did the final thing a Fowl would ever do. He cried.

**-Paragraph Break-**

Argon could have been killed where he stood. When the screams stopped, he made the mistake of opening the door. With Artemis in view, they all trampled him as they charged in. What they saw shocked them. In cruel irony, they began to help Argon up to take a look at Artemis. But when you're a piece of near roadkill, it was hard for him to actually stand up. But at last, Argon staggered to Artemis' bedside. But what lay there was much to shocking for him to say anything.

In the place of the not-as-pale, devious boy that they have come to know and love, lay a stirring young, pale girl, innocence screaming from every pore of her body.

AN: I wonder if this was good. Please review!


	2. The Breakdown of Artemis Fowl

AN: I need a good name for Artemis. Wait, never mind. Artemis is good enough.

**Disclaimer: Ní féidir liom féin Artemis Éanlaithe, mar is leis an fíor mór Eoin Colfer, ar cheann de na scríbhneoirí is mó riamh ar a dtugtar. (As I said, my Irish is a bit off. I hope you will respect that.)**

Artemis Sr. was literally screaming at Argon for an explanation of his son's transformation. The reporters backed off at the fury of the disabled man. It was a wonder to think how Artemis couldn't wake up at that outburst. But then again, she did flinch a bit in her sleep…

Butler was looking at his once male charge, shifting her to a side. He was amazed at what corrupted magic could do to him. And he was a human-fairy hybrid, for goodness sake!

Minerva and Juliet weren't too surprised, but the look of horror was on their faces, nonetheless.

Mulch had mixed feelings, seeing one of his best friends inverted this way.

Even Foaly, who saw Artemis through the LEP helmet, didn't crack a single sarcastic remark or joke. He was too busy laughing his hooves off.

Myles and Beckett were shocked senseless at the revealing of their new sister, until Angeline had to bring them outside to get some fresh air.

But the worst was Holly, who was far more surprised than all of them combined, her face twisted in an extreme mixture of shock and horror.

Overall, the group was shocked. If Artemis was awake, he would have been embarrassed beyond comprehension. For the 'New Artemis Fowl' images were spreading on every TV set around Haven had the picture of the petite girl in the clinic. Artemis was certainly going to not live it down.

And as if on cue, Artemis shot up from the bed. She was obviously confused and…afraid? Artemis Fowl wasn't afraid. She was practically in tears. The reporters began to crowd around her, but was blocked by the burly build of Butler. "Back. Off. Now." The interviewers and cameras did as they were told. Artemis was in a fetal position, shaking violently between sobs. She was obviously broken down.

Artemis Sr. dashed to her side, who grabbed her in a bear hug. She started to squirm from his grip. Sensing her distress, he let her go, which she then buried herself in the covers. Artemis Sr. backed away, joining the others. J. Argon, obviously shaken by the amount of assaults he had gotten today, and was seriously rethinking his job, tried to make the media busybodies get out of the room, leaving the group behind. They could do nothing but watch helplessly as the girl sobbed.

**-Paragraph Break-**

**Artemis' POV**

Where am I? It seemed that I was in the hospital. Why am I here? Possibly for a clinical examination. My hypotheses ran through my brain. Who are the people that were in the room with me? I…do not recognize them. I ran their faces through my brain and I got a few matches, but then I felt a extremely blinding pain, and then they were gone. Tears sprinkled my eyes. But another thought crossed my mind, which my mind processed, only to get the results and the same blinding pain. I couldn't remember it.

_Who…am…I?_

AN: Well, let the story work itself out. Do you know that this chapter came straight from my head?


	3. The Two Weeks of Recovery

****AN: This is a weird chapter. And I did not purposely do that so I can get more reviews. Ha ha ha. Nah. This is a way I format a time-lapse. His name is Monsieur Time Lapse.

**Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas Artemis Fowl**

They decided to wait until her mental health was back to normal. The group proceeded outside, to see J. Argon in front of them, clipboard in hand. Artemis Sr. wanted so badly to strangle the dwarf. But instead, he asked, "Will he…she be okay?" Jerbal nodded. "Most likely. Her mental state may be destabilized, but she will be normal in a few weeks time." Artemis Sr. was relieved at that.

**-Paragraph Break-**

Meanwhile, Artemis was lying on her bed, trying to cry herself to sleep. _"It hurts. It hurts so bad." _ She thought, holding her head in her hands. In fact, her brain was getting used to the new body, her legs and arms in complete spasm. Her mind was getting the worst of it all. Mental tests tested her head. Her memories were dumped into the deepest recesses of her brain. The amount of work her brain was doing was too much. But suddenly, it stopped. She felt a needle poke her skin, and her vision blurred to darkness.

**-Paragraph Break-**

"There. That would knock her out for a couple of days." Argon retracted the needle. He walked over to the group, and said, "Okay. Come back in two weeks." Angeline and Artemis Sr. looked at Holly. _"Can we trust him?" _Their gaze said. _"Yes. He's one of the best. He fixed Arty up before." _Holly returned the look. They were instantly relieved. "Very well then. The payment will be sent to you when Arty has returned to us." Artemis Sr. said, almost happily. "Oh. And I am sorry for thrashing you so hard." But Argon knew he wasn't.

_**Beginning:**_

Artemis' body was still getting tested for any defections. It was taking longer than expected, as Artemis was resisting the corrupt magic. The pure magic was also being resisted, so the healing didn't work. For now.

Meanwhile, the Fowls, Butlers and the fairies were helping to fix Artemis' history, until she returns to normal. They made two separate identities, both named Artemis. They put the male half as on a round-the-world trip, and the female half as a replacement, much as the Fowls hated the word. But they didn't hate the current Artemis, of course.

_**One Week Later…**_

Artemis was still resisting, even though the pure magic had already eradicated the corrupted magic. Panting, Artemis was sweating from every pore of her body. She was mentally insane, so that wasn't too surprising. They had to sedate her more than three times, with a weaker dose, to finally calm her. That made their job easier.

Artemis Sr. managed to convince the school to allow a girl, namely Artemis, to enroll there for an indefinite period. Of course, not without a bit of bribery. Her identity has been justified, and passport also. It was nearly done, except for one little thing.

_**A day before Artemis returns to Fowl Manor…**_

"Okay… Vital Signs…Normal. Mind…Stabilized. Level of Corruption level… None. Very good. The patient has been prepped and ready. Uh Oh. ANESTHETIC! ANESTHETIC NOW! Oh wait. Never mind." J. Argon has been very paranoid about Artemis before, due to the rapid thrashing by her. But Artemis had only stirred from her sleep, but it was enough to send a anesthetic specialist to sedate her to sleep. If Artemis Sr. saw it, Argon would be dead now.

At Fowl Manor, Juliet, Holly and Angeline bought clothes for Artemis, including a new school uniform. Artemis Sr. and Foaly worked day and night to install a switch to toggle between Artemis' boy and girl room. Mulch had a bit of help in this, digging the space for the extra room. Once it was done, they could finally have a rest. But Mulch just had to raid the fridge of all of its food. And that's why they were at the supermarket buying groceries, but they made the mistake of bringing Mulch along. He was banned for life from the place.

_**Return of Artemis is 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…**_

AN: One chapter more. I wonder if any more of you people is actually reading this anymore, but Artemis is still the same as he will ever be. Or not. Ha ha ha. This is the worst one yet. The next one will be quite creepy.


	4. Medical Problems and Return to the Manor

AN: Artemis Fowl returns. And he isn't what he used to be.

**Disclaimer: Ní féidir liom féin Artemis Fowl**

Artemis was just waking up from her long time sub-conscious sleep, and was not aware about her recent transformation. To him, it was just waking up from a long diseased sleep, only with a slight, or major, memory loss. But he had enough core memories to remember everyone she had interacted with. That was why she was not surprised or violent when she saw her friends and family on her bedside.

Artemis displayed her normal composure when greeting them. "Hello friends. What are you all doing here?" She took in the fact of her high-pitched voice. It was as if he had never even reached puberty. "Hmm… my voice seems higher than usual. What happened?"

The group turned to face Argon with a questioning stare. "Oh! Yes. She has no memory of what has happened. She only remembers being dashed here due to a painful pain in the gut." They nodded, and faced Artemis. The fact did not sink in yet. "So, Arty. How are you feeling?" Angeline asked, concerned about her new daughter. "I'm fine, do not worry Mo-I mean Mum. I'm just feeling a bit sore. What had hap-"The fact that Argon referred to him as a 'she' sank in.

"Wait… Why did Dr. Argon call me a… Oh no." Artemis threw off the covers. An awkward silence passed, and Artemis did the first thing anyone would do. She screamed. "AAA! WHAT THE? AAAAA! WHY AM I A… AAAAAA!" Artemis' voice could be heard all across Haven. The group was shocked. Artemis never screamed. Of course, this wasn't the regular Artemis. The group decided to let her scream until she stopped herself. What made them pull out the anesthetic was when her face started to turn blue.

"Artemis! Get a hold of yourself!" Artemis Sr. grasped her shoulders, and tried to calm her down. She started to squirm, before realizing that it was her father that was holding her. The grasp turned into a hug, and Artemis looked as if she wanted to cry.

"Father? Why am I a…a girl?" Artemis choked out, nearly tripping on the word 'girl'. "Don't worry Arty. Everything will be alright. Just wait, okay?" Artemis Sr. comforted, allowing her to relax. "O-Okay…" Artemis released her grip, her sanity increasing a notch.

The group then faced Argon. "Is she able to be discharged?" Holly asked. Argon nodded. "Yes. Her mind has been stabilized, and the corrupt magic has been neutralized. However, she might have a little personality change. Or a lot, depending on the situation." They looked at the girl, who was studying a nearby elf. "And a bit of memory loss. But you should be able to get that worked. The modified wheelchair is in the back."

It was indeed a hassle to lift Artemis into the wheelchair. She was moving too much, and she was heavy. It also didn't help that she pipes up with a random fact within a two minute interval. But eventually, they got her in it, and started their way to the shuttle. But the new Artemis had a too curious personality. As she moved along, Artemis kept wandering to the different places in Haven alone. She was even nearly kidnapped. In the end, she was pushed along by Butler to the shuttle. It wasn't too troubled on the way back to the surface.

**-Page Break-**

"Goodbye Holly. Goodbye Mulch. Say hi to Foaly for me, won't you?" Juliet said as they left the manor. When Artemis got to the manor, she was amazed at the place. She wandered around, only to end up snoring in her new bedroom. To the Fowl parents, it was bittersweet that Artemis forgot about the Fowl Manor, but was so happy at the place. She was like a new person, just that she's a genius but innocent, nothing like old Artemis. Maybe the Fowls will finally be a normal family.

But fate isn't that easy, and villains always pop up during harsh times.

AN: I'm on a hiatus. This will be one of the few chapters I will update. Goodbye, and good luck.


	5. The Argument of Artemis and Orion

AN: This takes place- wait… I know what's going to happen. No spoilers for you!

_**Fowl Manor, 0230 hrs, Artemis' room**_

Artemis was tossing and turning in her sleep, but it wasn't because she was having a dream. It's because Orion and Artemis was having an argument in his mind.

"My personality has not changed, and I will not subject myself to the feminine ways! Including wearing that monstrosity of a uniform!" Artemis' high voice pierced the surrounding area.

"Oh really, mil'lady? Then tell me, if your personality has not changed, why did you just scream? If memory serves, you would never scream at such a high pitch." Orion seemed to be enjoying himself. Possibly because the previous Artemis' personality must have been induced in him.

"It isn't my fault! My voice has changed! That is not a valid reason!" Artemis replied, her face red with rage.

"You really need to calm down, Artemis. High blood pressure is bad for the health, and bad health eventually leads to skin problems." Orion teased.

"What? Really? Well then- HEY!" Artemis pointed a finger at Orion, who was stifling a laugh. "That isn't funny! Skin care is important-" She slapped a hand over her mouth. _"Why did I just say that?" _She thought in horror.

"Really, Artemis. You should accept it. Anyway, the uniform was made just for you. It will be an insult to the tailors that you wouldn't wear it." Orion said, walking closer to the confused girl.

"NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Artemis' face broke into an insane look. Orion stepped back, raising his arms in defense. Orion was regretting what he had said. Artemis' sanity was lost again. It was important that she shouldn't hear advice to accept her fate, but Orion had pushed it too far.

"Okay, okay Artemis… Just calm down… See? I'm far away… okay? Now relax… relax Artemis… Just relax…" Orion soothed, stepping back a bit more. Artemis leaned against the back wall, and drooped her arms. She slowly slid down the wall, allowing the sanity attack to subside.

When she finally calmed down, she hugged her knees to her chest, and sobbed. Orion walked closer, bent down and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Artemis was a new person, crafted from the insane arts of corrupt magic. Even if they managed to get Artemis' male self out again, she will always exist, and sooner or later, a relapse of her condition will occur. As much as Orion liked teasing the new Artemis, he could never tell her the harsh truth.

She could never return to her former self ever again.

AN: Or could she? But that's up to me. A hiatus is here. It's the start of the two weeks of exams. I'll be back with a special chapter, so all of you that liked this story, you have something to look forward to.


	6. Enter Opal Koboi

AN: Looky here, my hiatus has been cut short? Okay then. I made this chapter while listening to _Simple Plan's Jetlagged. _That's one reason I called this chapter special. Another reason is that this chapter foreshadows- (Notices Spoiler Hammer above his head) … … Then again, I rather let you discover it yourself. (Hammer leaves) Wow. I missed a big bullet there.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl.**

**_Atlantis Prison Cube, Five days before she was broken out_  
**

Opal Koboi woke up from a dreamless sleep. The clinic and cell in Haven was better than Atlantis. She didn't really see the reason for doing that. So she nearly exposed the entire fairy world and framed one of the LEP's best officers. Big whoop. If she was really deranged, she would have done something worse. Anyways, she was counted as mentally stable, just with a huge vendetta against Artemis Fowl.

She was just reaching for the tray that the cell guards had left in the cell with her, until she saw what was on the front page of the newspaper on the tray. She ignored the food, and not only because she was interested with the newspaper, but because the food was nothing but gruel. She shuddered. What she would give for a chocolate truffle right now.

She flipped open the paper, and carefully read it. Not Opal Koboi's style, but when you're in prison, things change. But what she saw in the paper was far more than the usual change. "What in the world of Frond is this?! 'Artemis Fowl was recently discharged from the J. Argon Institute from a case of corrupt magic imbued from his previous adventure into the Demon World, Hybras." Opal groaned at that. It was all over the news. Even the paper seemed to be exploding. She continued reading.

"Dr. Jerbal Argon has said at the interview, 'Due to a negative discharge of tainted magic, it caused his body to shift into a human's female anatomy. After the shift, we have kept him…her under observation for two weeks, and have purged all of the corrupt magic from her. But the shift had cost her not only her body, but in mind as well. And with the results we have collected, the effects may be permanent.' Well, looks like the smug genius isn't as smart as he, or she had been."

Her facial features molded into a mixture of interest and pleasure. "Permanent, eh?" She ran the word over her tongue.

"_Looks like I will get my revenge after all."_

AN: Okay, I don't know whether I got all the facts right, but I hope you will tell me. I'll still be on my exams, but I'll try to post as fast as possible.


	7. Kidnapping FemArtemis is Easy, Period

I don't need it…I don't need it…I don't need it… I don't need it…

(Awkward Silence)…

IIIIIIIIII NEEEEEEEDDDDD IIIITTTTTT! (Runs out of the exam room)

AN: Just a bit of exam humor. I'm itching for the computer, so I decided to post another chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl, or the joke that I made for the Author's Notes, both below and top. That belongs to SpongeBob Square pants.**

Artemis woke up with a jolt. She was sweating from head to toe, grasping at the straws of sanity. She has been having the sanity attacks ever since she left the Institute. Her former mind had affected her to act as if she was fine. That caused her to have continuous attacks ever since she left, and even in her own mind. She gripped the side pole of the bed, until the whispers stopped. She relaxed, and tried to sit up, only to feel blinding pain from her abdomen. It was painful enough to send her screaming. Imagine how loud it became when she noticed blood flowing down her leg.

**-Paragraph Break-**

Her screams ricocheted around the manor, allowing everyone to hear her screams. Butler sped from his post towards Artemis' room, thinking, _"He…She has been screaming a lot these days. Three days to be exact. She really needs to calm down." _But all his thoughts were cut off when Artemis wasn't in the room. He then noticed a minute trail of blood drops leading from the bed through the secondary door. _"Or not."_ He thought, before dashing through the door.

He followed the trail, and ended up in one of the many bathrooms around the manor. He knocked on the door. "Artemis? Is everything alright?" "Yes! Everything's alright! Just don't come in!" Artemis' unusually shrill voice immediately responded, following with another flush. "Really?" Butler asked. "Yes! It's fine!" Artemis replied. Another flush. "It doesn't sound fine." Butler said. "REALLY! I'M FINE!" Butler heard the slam of her hands on the counter. "…I'll be back." Butler locked the door with the extra set of keys in his pocket, and ran towards Angeline Fowl's room, refusing to say another word.

**-Paragraph Break-**

Artemis was stuffing the bloody tissue paper down the toilet and pulled a few squares more. She was hysterical, which was strange for either personalities of Artemis'. She was even flushing barely stained paper. Her hormones seemed to be running much too hot, and the pain was still flaring as ever. But before she could flush the last batch of paper down, she heard Butler's voice, and what she heard stunned and scared her.

"I'll be right back."

Artemis knew that tone. It was when he was leaving a heavily injured ally to get some help. She heard it on one of Butler's many video and tape recordings. That means that… Butler was going to get someone to 'help' her. In her vulnerable form, she had no wish for anyone to see her. When she flushed the last batches, she tried to open the door. It was locked. She used all her strength to open it, but with her frail frame, together with blinding pain and sleepiness, that wasn't much.

Panting, she looked at her reflection in the mirror. It was indeed a pretty face, apart from her pained look and messy hair. She looked sadly at the mirror. _"I hope I can revert back to my male self. Because by the looks of it, I don't have much willpower left in me to hold out." _She sighed sadly, before the door swung open. At first, Artemis thought it was Butler, Juliet or Mother, but when she saw the guns in their hands, she started to panic.

But then a bitter-tasting cloth went over her mouth, and all she saw was blackness.

AN: IIIIIII NNNNNEEEEEDDDDD IIIITTTTT! (Eats the computer's hard drive)


	8. Epicentre of Kidnap

AN: (Brushes disk shards out of mouth) It's more painful than it looks. (Shoves a temporary hard drive into the comp)

**Disclaimer: Ní féidir liom féin Artemis Fowl.**

Butler was just coming back with Angeline Fowl, when he saw two short, masked men carrying a human-sized duffel bag out of the manor. His instincts kicking in, he led Angeline to a nearby room, before chasing after the two men with Sig Sauer in hand. "Stop right there! Who are you?" He shouted, alerting the two to his presence. Seeing the huge bulk of a man charging like a bull towards them, they literally jumped into their awaiting cab, stuffing the bag in the back and speeding off. They didn't bother to shoot the bodyguard. Their hands were too busy for that.

Butler finally made to the driveway, enough to catch a glimpse of the cab before it disappeared into the scenery. Not sparing a second, he went back inside the manor to check on Angeline, and then Artemis. So imagine how Angeline reacted when they saw that Artemis was missing.

_**Haven, Spud's Spud emporium, Potato Warehouse, 0530hrs topside**_

Marshall and Forene Cluster wasn't the nicest of dwarfs. They were known in the criminal underworld to be ruthless and sadistic, and especially smart. Smart criminals were quite rare, as people with actual intelligence either avoided the criminal underworld altogether, or was killed by being involved. Marshall and Forene were once criminals, but broke off their ties when they saw a more profitable job in Koboi Laboratories. They were paid as front-line security guards, and their job is extremely laid back due to the DNA cannons that were recently installed there during these few years. So you can expect how little they are paid.

But they were counted the lucky ones, as they were smart enough to convince Opal to give them promotions to interior security guards, and were living the good life ever since. And then came in a certain Artemis Fowl. He cleverly broke into the laboratories, got past their security and exploited their boss' plan. But they missed a bullet when Opal was arrested. They were still the inner security guards at that time, although paid less.

But when Opal got out of jail, she just had to make their lives harder by nearly exploiting the fairy world. Also foiled by Artemis Fowl. So she was sentenced to Atlantis, and was supposed to be restrained for the rest of her life. Their pay was lowered even more, but it was far more than what they got from being criminals. They actually had no personal vendetta against Artemis, so they really didn't know what to say when news of Artemis' transformation spread around Haven. And six days later, Opal Koboi was at their doorstep, offering two years' pay for kidnapping Female Artemis.

Who said that a security guard's life is boring?

**-Paragraph Break-**

They looked at the mouth-taped girl, struggling against the chains binding her ankles and wrists. Even though they were ruthless criminals, they still had a heart, and capturing a defenseless human girl is going too far. But they needed the money. "Sorry, girl." Marshall muttered, and walked out with Forene, closing the door behind them.

_**Artemis' POV**_

Who are they? I'd never met them in my life. Where am I? Probably somewhere in that fairy world I had been in a few days back. My mind started to loosen. The concentration of the chemical in that towel must be very strong. I can't even keep my eyes open. Still, I had strength to fight against the chains. But my energy was depleting. As I fell asleep, the name that my two kidnappers had mentioned rang through my mind.

"_Opal Koboi…Opal Koboi…Something about an Opal Koboi…"_ I muttered, before hitting the ground.

AN: (Plucking shards out of teeth) Ugh! Repulsive!


	9. Starchy Dungeon

AN: All of you knew how Opal broke out? Well I don't. I read the story up to The Atlantis Complex.

**Disclaimer: Ní féidir liom féin Artemis Fowl.**

_**Fowl Manor, 0850hrs, Main Living Room**_

The entire group was there, even Jerbal Argon, who was explaining why Artemis should be rescued as quickly as possible. "Artemis is still mentally stable, but physically unstable due to the unnatural shift in biomass. Her molecules will destabilize if not in usual proximities, for example, Ireland. Her body is still not used to foreign places. Especially when near starch. But if she was brought down to the fairy world, it will probably not have much effect, but we can't take any chances, so the amount of time that her being will literally melt will be in two weeks." Artemis Sr. winced at the thought. Argon continued.

"But, another possibility will be that her molecules will be stabilized by another person." A look of hope flashed across Artemis Sr. face. "But that would have to be a person with the exact same DNA, and I mean EXACTLY. Meaning, an Artemis clone. Had he ever a twin brother?" Artemis Sr. shook his head, and glanced at his fainted wife, being revived by Juliet.

Argon then wrung his hands, and said, "Then we had better get her back soon, or we'll end up with Artemis the Living Puddle."

_**Haven, Spud's Spud emporium, Potato Warehouse, Artemis' Mind, 0900hrs topside**_

"Artemis! Artemis! Wake up!" Orion was shaking the young sleeping girl's shoulders, to no response. Orion had absorbed Male Artemis' personality completely, and by mixing both Orion's carefree and compassionate personality and Artemis' intelligence and knowledge, you get the full and original Artemis, without the outside influence.

"D'Arvit! She's been knocked out cold! Artemis! Wake up!" Orion shouted into her ear, but she didn't respond. Orion was seriously thinking of slapping her when he saw that her hand was melting. And I mean MELTING. Orion was disgusted at the sight, before panicking. He finally gave a hard slap to her right cheek, and she woke up with a start. "What the? Where am I? Why is my hand feel so- AAA!" Artemis rose up her partially liquidified hand, and was immediately brought back to the present.

_**Haven, Spud's Spud emporium, Potato Warehouse, 0920 hrs topside**_

Her eyes burst open, and she looked around. She was still in the warehouse, and still chained to the walls. As she sighed with relief, she felt a painful sensation in her left hand. Expecting the worst, she bolted her head to the side, and saw that her hand was touching something which was literally burning her hand. She flicked her wrist and the thing propelled itself in front of her. It was a potato.

"A potato burned me?" She said out loud, now completely conscious. She stared at her smoking hand, before a holographic screen appeared a few inches away from her. To her, it was just a short, green skinned lady, but to Orion, it was Opal Koboi.

"Well, hello, Artemis Fowl. Having a good time in that starchy dungeon?" The screen broadcasted the sound around the room, but was halted by the sound-proofed tiles. "Who are you? Where am I? And how do you know my name?" Artemis screeched, struggling against the chains once more. The figure wagged a finger. "You don't remember me? Well, I guess I'll have to beat it back into you again. Anyway, if you don't remember me, how would you know where you are?" Opal taunted, enjoying the look of confusion on the girl's face.

Artemis was at first confused, then infuriated, and fought against the chains with all her might. "Don't even think about it, girl. The only way you can break through those diamond laced chains is by cutting it with another diamond. And that's not going to happen." Opal commented, watching as Artemis' thrashing stopped, and hung her head low.

"Aw… Little Artemis defeated? And you were so smug when you nearly killed me. Well, too bad! " Opal mocked, before giving a hearty laugh and ending the transmission.

_**Haven, Spud's Spud emporium, Potato Warehouse, Artemis' Mind, 0950hrs topside**_

"Artemis?" Orion asked, placing his hand on her shoulder. "…Orion? What did I do to make that girl hate me?" Artemis asked, hugging her knees to her chest. Orion squatted down to Artemis. "It's fine, Artemis. Just relax." He got on his feet, and extended a hand to Artemis. She took it in her hands and Orion helped her up to her feet. Smiling, he said, "I'll help you, but you have to let me."

Once Artemis had heard that, a string of doubts followed. "What? How? For your information, you are trapped in a labyrinth of my own mind, and my old dominant personality has been lost." Orion turned his back to her, and walked to the middle of the gelatinous-shaped room. He spun on his heel, and faced Artemis.

"Like this." He said, and a bright shot of light went through the roof.

AN: Well that was quite- Bleugraggh!(Vomits a plastic shard) That was quite cheesy- Bleugraggh!(Vomits a plastic shard) Bleh! I think that was all that was- (Vomits rapidly) AGH! BROTHER! CALL AN AMBU- UEELLGH!(Vomits out blood) AN AMBULANCE! (Coughs rapidly, hacking up more shards in the progress)

Other AN: Hi. I'm the author's brother. While he is in the ambulance, I'm going to write the story. Let's see if there's any difference, shall we?


	10. Opal Koboi's Electric Torture

OAN: I have the ability to see a person's end. WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?! I love irony though.

**Disclaimer: ****Ní féidir liom féin Artemis Fowl.**

_**Fowl Manor, 1040hrs, Computer Room**_

Minerva and Foaly were working together to track Artemis' trail, both on the surface and Haven. Apparently, Artemis Sr. and Angeline Fowl had implanted a tracking chip in Artemis after he had 'shifted'. They were paranoid that the new Artemis would have the same devious personality and continue her villainous ventures like her old personality. How wrong they were.

"…If that stupid computer says 'no-match' again, I'm going to take that thing apart and stuff its hard drive down its- " Minerva muttered, before a picture of Foaly appeared at the side of the screen. "Get anything, Centaur?" She asked in perfect Gnomish. "A bit." Foaly replied, adjusting his tin-foil hat, "I had identified the two people who took that huge duffel bag that Butler 'thinks' Artemis was kidnapped in. Now let's see here…yup. Marshall and Forene Cluster."

"Who?" Minerva asked, enlarging the screen.

Mulch's face appeared, together with his plate of food. "Two criminal dwarves. They bowed out of the criminal world, and had even 'disposed' of their contacts. I think I'm the only one who remembers them now." Mulch swallowed half of the plate's contents. "Yeah, but I heard they got a job at Koboi Laboratories. Security guards of something."

It didn't take long to put two and two together and figure out that Opal Koboi was behind this.

"Opal Koboi. Does that pixie ever stop?" Foaly spoke through gritted teeth. "But it isn't possible for Opal to escape so easily. Let's see here… A WHAT HIT ATLANTIS? HOW WAS I NOT INVOLVED?!" Foaly shrieked. "You're a civilian, Foaly. You're supposed to figure things out for yourself." Mulch stuffed more food into his mouth.

"Okay boys, focus on the task here. Foaly, check the recent visitors that had entered it. I'll see the recent passengers that travelled to Haven from here." Minerva finished, shifting the program to one side.

"Point taken, and already done." Foaly said, forcing the screen to be filled up with the full view of his face. "Eighteen altogether, and one has left." Foaly held up the holo-projector to the screen, showing the records and names of the visitors.

"Guess who had left? A certain pixie by the name of Lerina Preen. Pixie? Left a day before the SAS, which I had made to be uncrashable, 'accidentally' crashed into Atlantis? Also that it directly landed in the Atlantis cell, destroying all kinds of evidence on the scene? Accident, my hoof."

Foaly crossed his arms. "Luckily, I got footage from everywhere, and look here." He opened a video file, the frames flickering rapidly. "And… there! You see?" Foaly stopped the video at the point where a shimmering figure was. The distortion was clear. "Camo-foil. Of course, made by me. Young Opal Koboi would never use it, but who is to say that it isn't Marshall or Forene. Now, if I track the unique radiation trail, I'll be able to find where they have gone. And this popped up."

Foaly then closed the program and opened another one. It was a map of Haven, with a red line trailing from a blue to green dot. "The blue pointer is where they started, which was at Koboi Laboratories, and the green dot is where it ends. Look." Foaly expanded the green area. The triangulation surrounded a building, with the initials SSEPW at the side."What in the world is SSEPW?" Minerva piped up. Foaly closed the program.

"It stands for Spud's Spud Emporium, Potato Warehouse." Foaly grimly said. "Okay the- WHAT?! SPUD?! THAT'S COMPLETELY MADE OF STARCH." Minerva exclaimed. "We all know that, girl. Send it to Holly, and she'll get a search party for it." Mulch said, appearing out from nowhere. "Yeah…yeah. Send it to Holly as soon as possible." Minerva said, waving them away. She shut down the program, and anxiously sent the 8GB case file to Holly through the LEP hacking program, in all cruel irony.

"_I just hope we aren't too late."_ Minerva thought.

_**Spud's Spud Emporium, Potato Warehouse, Artemis' Mind, 1140 topside**_

Artemis was alone. Orion was gone in a flash, and Artemis was left in her mind. The entire flesh-colored room was as bare as a blank canvas. She was finally, and truly, alone. She was in control. Her body was hers to control. She didn't like that. She liked Orion to be by her side. Yes, she was a genius, but her meek personality was amplified by several thousand times. But she wasn't going to cry. His parting words were a plan that she intends to follow. If there were any remnants of her previous personality left in her mind, she would need it now.

_**Spud's Spud Emporium, Potato Warehouse, 1143 topside**_

Artemis' eyes returned their luster. She looked around, and for the first time, she noticed the creepiness of the place. She noticed every single nook and cranny filled with spiders, slugs and rats. She winced at the word. Oh, she hated rats. But before she could finish her thoughts, the door swung open. Two figures stood over her. One was no larger than a child, while the other was even shorter. She identified the short one as Opal Koboi and the shorter Forene Cluster, said his nametag.

"Well, look at you! Artemis Fowl, the person who supposedly saved the world, and interfered with my plans not once, but twice! But look at you now. A weak, spineless, identity-lost, useless…" As Opal Koboi rambled on about her current insecure state, Forene noticed a movement among the potatoes, but didn't pay much attention.

**-Paragraph Break-**

Orion cursed at his movement. He had managed to escape Artemis' mind, and was trying to help Artemis out of the predicament. But the smells of the near-rotten potatoes were driving him crazy. But no crazy enough to attack an armed dwarf and a genius pixie.

Orion just needed a bit more time to make his move without the cameras detecting his movement. That's only if Opal ever stops insulting Artemis, and Artemis actually holds out, since her ego right now is seriously bruised. She could just lay out the entire plan to Opal if she goes through any kind of torture. But when he saw Forene holding a tray with a bucket of water and electrical cables, Orion nearly fainted.

**-Paragraph Break-**

Artemis was hanging her head low when Forene hesitantly poured water all over her. Soaking wet, Artemis opened her mouth to ask, before Opal attached the electrical cables to her leg and arm. What she felt next was a combination of pain and horror. Even though her high-pitched scream was loud enough to cause Forene's ears to burst, nobody could hear her.

"AAAAAA! IT HURTS! PLEASE! STOP IT!" Artemis was indeed in extreme pain, but her will was still strong. She didn't blurt out the plan. "Well? Artemis? You like the pain?" "NO! PLEASE!" She was begging now, and Orion could see the sparks bounce off her skin. "Well too bad. You caused me pain, and so I'm going to cause you pain. Forene, set up the electrical current and go. I have more important things to do." Opal then promptly left, leaving Artemis to her doom.

But with Orion's now genius mind, that kind of doom won't happen.

OAN: Okay, I botched the final part. But I was sleepy, so give me a break.


	11. Orion's Primitive Escape

**Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl.**

Forene then reattached the wires from the portable battery to a nearby generator. Artemis anticipated the pain, only to feel none. Before she could ask, Forene explained to her. "Since the Emporium normally uses tapped power from above, the number of times the generator will be on would be about a few times a week. Let's hope that you wouldn't stay here for that long, hm?" Forene then left, muttering an apology that Artemis couldn't hear.

Artemis tried to shake the clips off, but failed because she was twitching too much. Orion really wanted to just burst out of the pile of potatoes and help Artemis, but he got a mission to do. _"Sorry, Artemis. Give me time, and I'll get you out of there." _He thought, before reaching into his suit and pulling out a Softnose that he took from Forene when he left.

He sneaked under the door window to the other side, and made sure to avoid all of the cameras that were placed to focus on Artemis. Without any camo-foil, it was hard. Artemis then snapped her head up and looked at Orion. Orion waved his hand at her, prompting her to not look at him. Artemis then understood and pretended to have been shocked by the generator.

Orion had to give it to her. She was a good actor. She arched her back and twitched rampantly, giving out a blood-curdling scream. Orion was nearly convinced that she was being tortured, but she wasn't, as there were no sparks bouncing off her skin.

Orion then gave a thumbs up and slowly stacked the closest potato sacks into stairs, reaching up to the next level. He quietly hopped on each one, and balanced himself on the edge. Skidding across the line, he kept his balance on the small seam, and maintained it by holding onto the protruding bricks. Eventually, he got to the first camera. He reached into his suit pocket, and found a small disposable camera. Don't ask him why he has it. He apparently took the camera from Artemis' mind.

He aligned it to the security camera, and took a picture. The photo immediately came out, and pasted it onto the lens of the camera. He then moved over to the other camera and did the same. _"The oldest trick in the book." _Orion thought, before going down to Artemis.

Orion crouched to her eye-level, and gently lifted her head up with a hand. "Are you okay?" He asked. "Yes. But what are we-" Artemis responded, before being cut off with a humming from the generator. "Let's get these wires of you." Orion said, pinching the clips and pulled them away.

Artemis looked up at Orion, and grinned. Orion felt his heart flutter. They looked at each other, dazed, before Artemis' face twisted in a mixture of horror and pain. "Orion… my leg… it hurts!" Artemis choked out, alerting Orion to a scent of burning flesh. He looked down at her right leg, and saw her leg burning like acid.

Artemis started to hyperventilate, puffing out painful groans and short breaths. Orion tried to calm her down, though he was as panicked as Artemis was. He covered the wound with his hand, and to his amazement, stopped burning. Artemis felt a sense of relief, before feeling the pain that the burn had made.

"_Hmm…It seems that her biological makeup is unstable. My DNA, whether as little as possible, seems to have calmed it down." _Orion correctly thought, lifting his bloodied hand from the wound. He examined his palm, and saw that his palms were smoking, yet he felt no pain. A random idea then sprung into his mind.

Using the smoking hand, he grasped a chain with it, together with the desired consequences. The chain was completely melted through, and now Artemis' left hand was free. He tried it with Artemis' other hand chain, but it was only melted halfway. Orion then waited for Artemis to dissolve again. As much as Orion hated to see his…friend...in pain, it was needed to save her.

After five minutes, her free arm was burning. He ignored her cries, and covered the wound with his other hand. After a few more times, Artemis was finally free. But there was still two problems. Artemis was exhausted due to her lack of sleep, and if Opal doesn't hear her cries of pain in a few minutes or so, they'll be busted.

Orion decided to play his trump card. He pulled out the last thing he got from Artemis' mind, and placed it on a nearby potato sack. Light soon shined out of it, and formed a perfect holographic copy of her, chained and in pain. He modified it so that the projector was connected to the generator, and every overcharge would cause her to convulse in pain. It won't last long, but he'll have to take the chance.

Orion then bent over the unconscious Artemis, who was tired out by the burns, and picked her up bridal-style. Balancing her on one arm, he opened the door, and stealthily crept through the corridors.

Orion knew that there were pressure plates under the carpet of them, due to the slight bulge above the stone floor. He stuck to the walls, and went under a few DNA cannons, tuned to a 1002353mm radius, though not enough to detect Orion. He felt the stirring of his female clone in his arms.

So when he saw the door, guarded with only a number of DNA cannons, he ran under them, switching from one side to another. When he reached the door, he flung it open and found himself in the Emporium. Imagine what the customers thought when they saw Orion and Artemis that way.

"_If Artemis still had her old mind, I think I would be dead right about now." _Orion thought.


	12. Orion's Flawed Plan

**Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl.**

_**Koboi Laboratories, Broadcasting room, 1240 hrs**_

Opal Koboi readied herself, and revised the plan in her mind. She smiled ruthlessly. Revenge is sweet, and without a criminal genius to help them, they might as well serve themselves on a silver platter.

_**Fowl Manor, Main Screening Room, 1240hrs**_

Holly was displayed on the screen. "So, Commander Short, do we have search support?" Artemis Sr. asked. "Yes, the LEP is behind you throughout the way, and a search party has been deployed-"The screen was then switched with a full view of Opal Koboi's face, evil grin and all. "Opal Koboi, I presume." Artemis Sr. calmly greeted, while behind his back, using sign-language to Butler instructing him to track the signal.

"Don't even try, Artemis Sr. This channel is undetectable and untraceable, so Butler, don't even try." Opal scoffed. "But if you do…" Opal held up a screenshot of the potato cell. "I'll kill her." Opal said, grinning maliciously. "It's quite easy, just dumping a few pounds of potato mush onto her and she'll become a pool. Yes, I know that. Really, Argon. You have to inspect your company better."

Jerbal Argon, who was on a visual at the manor, was gone the minute she said that.

"What do you want, pixie?" Artemis Sr. asked, agitated. "Oh, simple things. Just blueprints. Blueprints of every single LEP machine, especially that centaur's one, and also the blueprints for every single invention the Fowl family has ever created, especially the hidden ones involving LEP technology in the hidden and binary encrypted folder in Artemis's computer." Opal instructed. "Why do you want that for?" Artemis Sr. replied.

"None of your business." Opal snapped. "Then, how can we be sure that Artemis is still alive? You could just double-cross us since you have nothing to lose." _"Except your freedom." _Artemis Sr. said, and then thought. "Well, then look at this." Opal replied smugly, holding up a high-res screenshot of Artemis' cell, with Artemis in full view. Artemis Sr. shot up from his seat. He looked at the picture carefully, and with Butler's acknowledgement, identified the girl as Artemis.

"What did you do to her?!" Artemis Sr. yelled, losing his composure. "Oh, just a little bit of torture, you know, electrocution and stuff like that." Opal casually said. Butler then stood in front of the screen, obviously enraged, and threatened, "I'm going to kill you, pixie, when I find you. And your body will be so crushed, even your own mother won't recognize you!"

Opal waved the threat away. "Oh, you won't find me, Butler. As long I have her, you won't do anything to me. I could just kill her for fun's sake, you know? Anyway, you have twenty hours to bring it to me. Place it in a secure, waterproof laptop and throw it into the main fountain in Haven, during the morning rush hour. Any unauthorized surveillance will be met with…severe…consequences." Opal instructed. "Goodbye, and a 'Féach leat go luath!' from Artemis!" Opal mocked, and ended the transmission.

"You got that?" Artemis Sr. asked Butler, his composure that was never broken surfacing. "Yes sir." Butler replied, holding up the thumb drive that contained the entire network of Opal Koboi.

_**Haven, Alleyway of Haven, 1245 hrs topside, Twenty hours to deadline**_

But what they don't know is that Artemis was already free, and hiding in an alleyway with Orion. It wasn't his fault that he accidentally shot the Softnose around the restaurant. It was mostly her fault, though. She twitched a bit and pressed the trigger at his hip. They left before the customers could call Traffic. Apparently, one of the customers had a primitive sleeping-dart gun, and took Orion by the knee. Artemis had to carry Orion to their hiding place, and for a 15-year old boy, he was really heavy.

Orion woke up, and Artemis envied him that he wasn't drowsy when he did. He made his way to Artemis' side, and peeped out from the crack. She saw as the officers patrolled the city, occasionally asking random people on the street about the whereabouts of them. It was interesting, being two and a half times taller than them, and yet not able to be seen.

" They're not going to give up, it seems." Orion remarked. "D'arvit. Well, looks like it's time to give them a reason." Orion then went down the alley, squeezing through the small area. "Hmm? Oh! Wait for me, Orion!" Artemis followed closely behind.

Orion eventually reached the end, and struggled to get out of the small crack. Artemis followed, but Orion had to help her out. "Ugh… I have got to lose some weight. Do you think I'm fat?" Artemis remarked, before clamping a hand over her mouth. "I-I mean… uh… never mind." Artemis turned away in embarrassment as Orion scoped the scene.

"Come on, Artemis. Let's go." Orion stated, dragging her by the wrist. "Oh? Go where? Someplace nice?" She giggled, losing herself for a moment. "Artemis! Focus!" Orion shook her shoulders. Artemis shook her head, and snapped out of her daze. "Oh. Sorry, Orion. Anyway, where are we going?" "There." Orion pointed towards a shuttle being loaded with LEP technology, shipping to Atlantis.

"Oh. So are we going on that ship?" Artemis asked innocently. "No. But that's our ticket out." Orion then dragged Artemis to a nearby wall, and saw a nearby crate. He opened it, and found Neutrino 3000s stacked neatly in it. He then reached into his suit again, and he produced a network hijacker. _"What does he have in there?" _Artemis marveled, before Orion tossed it into the crate, and dragged her away.

As they saw the crate being loaded onto the ship, Orion grinned slightly. He then turned his sights on the nearby 'To Tara' shuttle.

He led Artemis behind a few metal pipes, and waited for the shuttle to take off. He then pulled back his sleeve, and counted the seconds with his watch. "Three…Two…One… There! Come on Artemis, while the LEP is distracted!" He then dashed towards the Tara shuttle, as a blaring alarm came over the speakers. Beams started to fly, possibly because the officers were new, or because they were too high-strung.

But then, Artemis saw an incoming dart, heading straight for Orion, who was too focused on reaching the shuttle. Usually, Artemis would have alerted Orion to the impending attack, and then drag Orion onto the shuttle herself. But for some psychological reason in her mind, she forgot all about her self-preservation techniques, and pushed Orion further and took the dart for him. She just had enough energy to reach the shuttle and close the door. She then passed out on the seat.

Orion then strapped her in, went over to the main controls and sat in the pilot seat. He turned on the engines, and they took off in a burst of smoke.

_**Spud's Spud Emporium, Potato Warehouse, 1300 hrs, Nineteen hours, twenty-five minutes to deadline**_

Opal kicked at a random potato, causing it to explode with white mush. She had just apprehended the hologram device, and took down the stupid cameras. Even the DNA cannons were no use. She was obviously furious, and a furious Opal is a dangerous Opal. The Clusters were outside, looking through the window as Opal destroyed everything in the room.

But suddenly, Opal stopped. She then calmly pocketed the hologram device, and walked out the room with a devious smile on her face. The Clusters kept out of her way. After all, every person that has ever come in contact with Opal Koboi knew;

A happy Opal is even more dangerous than a furious Opal.


	13. Journey to Fowl Manor

OAN: A reviewer wanted a bit of FemArtemis drama. I don't know whether this counts, but this is enough.

"There." Orion switched on the autopilot function, and staggered over to Artemis' side. She was knocked out cold, again. He then plucked the dart out of her knee, and examined it closely. It was well made, aerodynamic and thin. He opened the cap, and marveled at the plasma-form sleeping serum. It was way too sharp for a regulation dart, human or fairy. "Opal Koboi. She knows." Orion muttered, and turned his sights on Artemis.

He had to say, in her sleeping form, she was rather pretty. Her long, jet black hair was tied into a ponytail, with a hairclip holding back her fringe, revealing her forehead. Her face was illuminated in the bright roof light of the shuttle, her sleeping face clearly shown. Her slim frame was draped over by her light pink sleeping gown, her dirtied slippers covering her petite feet. She occasionally let out a pained groan and shifted in her seat.

Orion admired her for a while, before her eyes shot open. Orion immediately looked away, blushing furiously. Artemis blinked drowsily, before noticing Orion's presence. "Orion? Were you hit?" Artemis asked with anxiousness on her face. "No, Artemis." Orion bluntly replied. "Oh, thank goodness." Artemis let out a sigh of relief. "Um… Orion? Is there something wrong?" She twisted her male clone's head towards her, noticing his red face.

He pushed her away, and replied. "No. Everything's just fine." The color became deeper. "Really? Let me check." Artemis then placed her hand on Orion's forehead, which Orion reacted by clasping her hand in mid-air and repeated his answer in a more demanding tone. "I said I'm **fine**."

Artemis seemed hurt by the reply, and sat back in her seat. A minute of silence went through the room before Artemis decided to break the it. "Um…So… Why did we run away from those small police officers?" She asked, a tint of red on her cheeks. Orion immediately replied. "Simple. If they arrested us that would have placed us in a very vulnerable position. Opal Koboi has spies everywhere, even within the LEP." Orion started, before being cut off by Artemis.

"What's 'the LEP'?"

Orion turned his head towards Artemis with a 'Are you kidding me?' glance, before noticing the innocence in her eyes. Orion mentally face palmed.

"_It's going to be a long day." _

**-Paragraph Break-**

Orion had quickly answered every question Artemis had, but when he finished, they had already reached Tara. He helped Artemis out, with Artemis making another remark about herself and slapping herself back to reality. The Tara shuttle port was strangely deserted, without a single officer in sight. They quickly sped through the gates, before coming by an unconscious guard. Orion quickly checked his heartbeat, and went on his way.

When they surfaced, Artemis took in the calm, refreshing breeze of the wide field. Orion then snapped her back to reality, and started to hike towards the main road.

_**Tara, Remote Location, 1925 hrs, thirteen hours to deadline**_

"Aw… Orion… we've been walking for two hours…. I'm so tired…" Artemis whined, something that was most certainly out of character. Orion ignored her, and continued. Artemis eventually collapsed on a soft flower bed, and she was too tired to stand up no matter what Orion tried. It ended up carrying her to the roadside, and had to wait for thirty more minutes for a taxi to pass by.

Orion then laid the sleeping Artemis in the back seat, and demanded for the driver to proceed to Fowl Manor. The driver was at first hesitant to drive so far, but when Artemis' hand started to dissolve, the driver started to head towards the hospital.

_**2325 hrs, ten hours to deadline**_

Orion was fighting with the driver throughout the entire trip, who wanted to bring Artemis to a hospital. They were only halfway to the manor, and with Orion fighting with the driver, the amount of time delayed was more than a few minutes. It was already the middle of the night, so the driver had no choice but to go to Fowl Manor.

_**0025 hrs, nine hours to deadline**_

Orion staggered to Fowl Manor, tired and beaten with Artemis in hand. When paying the driver, he only had enough to be brought 2 kilometers from Fowl Manor. The hike took forty-five minutes, and with Artemis' occasional pained scream, Orion found himself looking over his shoulder every few steps. He was exhausted, not even having enough strength to reach the front door.

He eventually collapsed in the woods. Behind a long line of bushes, Orion fought to stay awake, but soon, everything went dark.

OAN: Will they make it before the deadline? Will they be found? Will Artemis be saved from a watery doom? And what does Opal have in mind with the holographic projector? All will be revealed in the next chapter! (Man, that sounded cheesy. Anyway, the Kidnapping Saga will end in the next two chapters, and another Saga will be written. I want to make the last two the best it can be, so I need inspiration. So, READ & REVIEW!)


	14. Dooming the World, One Deal at a Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl.**

_**Fowl Manor's line of bushes, 0825 hrs, one hour to deadline**_

Artemis woke up first. She opened her eyes drowsily and noticed that the sharp pain in her right arm and leg were gone, and she was pinned down by a shadowed figure above her. She propped her arms up and pushed with all her might, causing the weight to roll to the side. Artemis sat up immediately and saw that the weight was Orion. _"How long was I out?" _She looked at Artemis' watch and calculated the approximate time. "_I was out for ten hours? How did we get here? Oh. Orion must have carried me back here." _She thought, before blushing rapidly. _"He slept with me? Not necessarily, but slept nevertheless…" _

She then mentally slapped herself, snapping her back to reality. _"Focus Artemis! Focus! We need to understand what we need to do now, and stop thinking such thoughts!" _Her former voice yelled in her head. She had no idea who it was, but she decided to go along with it.

She then hefted Orion by the shoulders and limped over to the front door. But Artemis was weaker that day, not eating for the entire time she had been kidnapped, so Artemis had trouble carrying a sleeping teen without any muscle support. Eventually, they reached the door. Resting Orion on the steps, Artemis rang the doorbell.

The door opened almost immediately, and the sudden appearance of both a male and female Artemis shocked Juliet and Holly stiff.

_**Fowl Manor, Living Room, 0845 hrs, forty minutes to deadline**_

"…And that was how Orion helped me escape." Artemis finished. She then took another sip of her tea and relaxed in the armchair. Anxiousness consumed Holly's face, but Foaly had to leave the screen when she came to the sleeping situation. Laughs shortly followed. Juliet was clearly amused, but Artemis could see the worried look beneath it. "Why are you looking at me like that? Are you mad at me?" Artemis asked innocently. "No! Of course not! Why would we ever be mad at you?" Juliet waved the accusation away, while Holly began to explain. "Artemis…" Holly whispered, looking into her mismatched eyes. "Your father, mother and Butler went to Haven to trade Opal Koboi…something…for you."

As if on cue, Orion's eyelids suddenly shot open. "What?! What did you agree to trade?!" Foaly then returned to the screen, his face stony. "We agreed to trade the coded binary file on his computer, which not even I could crack. If I can't crack it, only Artemis can." Orion's fear only rose. "Oh no. Please don't tell me that you sent Opal a file that was in the same folder." "Uh… yes. Yes we did." Foaly uncertainly replied. Orion wrung his hands.

"Holly, where in Haven did they go?"

**-Paragraph Break-**

With most of the LEP on their side, Artemis Sr., Angeline Fowl and Domovoi Butler should feel safe. But they were dealing with a genius criminal, and even though Artemis Sr. had done them many times before, doing it with a murderer and kidnapper fairy is far from the ordinary deal.

The trio carefully treaded towards the fountain, which had the sign 'No Littering' written in Gnomish at the side. Artemis Sr. nearly snorted at the irony. The LEP had already authorized this, so no alarm should go off. The next problem was placing the modified laptop without attracting any unwanted attention. Usually, Butler would go for the 'drop-in-the-water-and-hope-for-the-best' method, much to his chagrin, but the splash would at least intrigue an observant passerby. And if they stayed too long in the same place, a crowd would form.

So, the drop-off went like this; as they passed the fountain, Butler angled the lap top at a 45 degree angle, the USB ports pointing up. When he got close enough, he quickly inserted it into the fountain, resting it directly at the edge. Butler made sure to not leave any water traces, wiping his hands in the interior of his suit.

The laptop was coated with specialized cam-foil, so Opal had to at least stay in one place for more than five minutes. This should give the LEP enough time to track Opal, or her henchmen, back to her main base. The Potato Warehouse investigation was a failed one, but they found traces of Opal's DNA on one of the carefully hidden potatoes, but that didn't help them a bit.

But then, an elf in civilian clothing suddenly walked up to the fountain and plucked the laptop out. He then suddenly disappeared, no trace of thermal energy whatsoever. The place where he once stood was now a holographic projector that Artemis had used.

Artemis Sr., Angeline and Butler rushed to the point and picked up the projector. They shined it on the ground, and a digital image of Female Artemis appeared. Butler crushed it in his hand. Artemis Sr. looked up at the rooftops, seeing the confused look on the LEP officers. If any of the officers had the brains to look down, they would probably have been burnt through. Artemis Sr. was seeing red, and there was no way anyone was going to get in his way.

He stormed back to the meeting place, only to see his daughter that he had doomed the world to find.

OAN: Not too good, but one saga is nearly done. Seriously. Read & Review.


	15. The Perfect Combination, named Artemis

OAN: Last chapter till the next saga. One of the parts in this chapter made me think back to the 'escalated quickly' meme.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl.**

Artemis had changed her clothing from a nightgown to a more public attire, but if she even had a shred of her old personality left, she wouldn't have been caught dead in the outfit. She was wearing a striped purple and white t-shirt, draped over by a black jacket. She also wore a pair of black jeans, her shoes, much to Orion's chagrin, were clean white sneakers.

At the sight of her father, Artemis leapt towards him and pulled him into a hug. "Daddy!" She squealed, shocking all that heard it, except for Orion, Holly and Juliet. Angeline shot them a confused look. "Yeah, she's been like that ever since we left the clinic." Holly remarked, rubbing the back of her neck.

"We had brought her to Dr. Argon, and he used my DNA to stabilize her molecular structure." Orion stated, bringing Artemis Sr.'s focus on him. "Wait… Who are you? You both can't be Artemis…" Orion stepped forward. "I'm Orion. Remember? The Atlantis Complex." "But how did you two separate? After all, you could not just-" Artemis Sr. started, before Orion raised a hand for his silence. "This is not the time, nor the place. I assume the LEP is giving chase?" Orion asked Butler.

"No." Butler grimly replied. The word struck the core of Orion's heart. "I see." Orion replied simply. _"Just as I had expected." _Orion thought."How did Opal escape?" He asked. "Opal didn't. One of her henchman escaped. Simply disappeared without a trace." Butler replied. "I see."

Orion carefully skimmed through the information in his head, pricking out any unimportant facts. It wasn't easy, as the bustling around them was disrupting his focus. He nearly snapped. In order to formulate a better plan, the obvious solution smacked him in the face.

"Let's go back to the surface first, hmm?"

**-Paragraph Break-**

Opal Koboi laughed as she decoded the file. Usually, she would be more careful with the Fowls, but with the EMP disruptor concealed in her henchman's tele-pod, which she had invented herself, there was no way any tracker could have survived. But when she saw a red bar across the screen…

At that moment, Marshall heard a loud crash.

**-Paragraph Break-**

To her family, Artemis was a completely new person. She was, to put it in a simple way, girly. She had a sunny personality, completely different from Male Artemis. She found it difficult to grasp the density of the situation, and would occasionally pipe up with a random statement. She had no memories of her past adventures, as the sudden change of mind-state would have erased any redundant memories that would have corrupted her entire mind, warping her memories in an extreme process.

Right now, Artemis was in Fowl Manor, lazing around in her bedroom. Usually, Artemis would be in front of a computer screen, tracking the laptop, but Artemis was deemed 'unstable' by Dr. Argon. That was because she accidentally sedated one of Argon's assistants with his own syringe. Another reason was that she had no memory on how to hack technology, so she was practically useless.

In fact, it rested on Orion to get into Opal Koboi's network. It was easy, with Foaly's technology and access codes. Holly went back to Haven to synchronize the search, and the Butler siblings guarded their principals from any possible threat.

Artemis then decided that she was bored long enough, and went out to find her brothers. Butler wasn't present, so she was able to roam free around the manor. She eventually found them inside her lab, where Myles was mixing chemicals and trying to stop Beckett from drinking them. "Hi Myles! Hi Beckett!" Artemis cheerily greeted. Their heads turned in surprise, expecting Artemis to start lecturing them on why they shouldn't play in her lab. But Artemis just smiled and approached them, hugging them warmly.

"What's with you?" Myles asked, breaking away from her grip. Artemis looked at him affectionately, and replied, "Why? Can't a girl hug her little brothers?" She giggled lightly. Myles and Beckett were clearly confused at their new sister's odd actions, before a whistling sound came from behind them. Artemis, noticing this, suddenly grabbed both of her brothers and attempted to run out of the lab.

The explosion then rang throughout the manor.

**-Paragraph Break-**

Orion was just returning to his computer when the blast knocked him off his feet. He scrambled back up and rushed towards Artemis' room, hoping that Artemis was fine. But he stopped short when he came across the smoldering rubble of what that was supposed to be Artemis' lab. Sensing her presence, he dashed inside and looked around. His eyes eventually rested on miniscule movement in the corner, a pile of broken bricks and lab equipment.

"Artemis!" He had no idea why he thought that she was in there, most likely his instincts. He quickly dug through the rubble, eventually finding a hand sticking out. Eventually, he dug out Artemis, who was curled against the wall. "Artemis." He gave out a sigh of relief, before realizing that she wasn't moving. He shook Artemis' shoulder, causing her to flop to the ground, revealing what she was protecting.

"Myles? Beckett?" Orion exclaimed in surprise. "What happened? Is Artemis okay?" He immediately asked. "We're fine, thank you very much." Beckett muttered, brushing off the soot. Myles was shivering in fear. "Artemis…Artemis s-saved us. S-She b-blocked the b-blast from us. S-She got hit by th-the falling bricks."

Orion then crouched down to Artemis. He held up her arm and placed two fingers on her wrist. He felt her pulse, and let out a sigh of relief. At that moment, Artemis' eyes opened and she coughed out a combination of dust and dirt.

She slowly sat up, staring directly at Myles and Beckett with anxious eyes. "Are you okay? Did you get burnt? Are you bleeding?" She was completely hysterical, grabbing Beckett's arm so hard it left marks. Beckett shoved her hand off and rubbed his red arm, muttering "Artemis simple-toon" under his breath.

"Myles?" "I'm f-fine, A-Artemis." Myles responded, trying his best to keep his voice steady. "Really? Let me see your leg." Artemis said with a knowing look. She lightly touched her brother's left leg and caused him to cringe in pain. "I thought so."

Artemis then noticed Orion's presence. "Orion!" She gleefully greeted. "Sorry, I didn't see you there!" Orion was deep in thought. _"Why is Artemis this way? The DNA transplant wouldn't have done so- Oh no. My previous self. That buttered her up, and it's probably permanent." _He watched as Artemis counseled Myles with care. _"Affection." _Orion thought. He glanced at the corner where Artemis protected her brothers. _"Self-sacrifice."_ He glanced at Artemis, who was bleeding at the side of her head. _"And courage to show no weakness." _His gaze returned to the floor. _"She's a perfect combination of all three personalities." _Orion realized.

"_And I'm no match for her…no matter what I may feel in my heart."_

With that, Orion then spun on his heel and walked out, passing by Butler, Juliet, Angeline and Artemis Sr. He kept his tears in, until he was out of their line of sight. There, in front of the computer screen, he cried, even though the screen showed the location of Opal Koboi.


	16. Filler: Artemis and Orion Pt1: Trap

**Disclaimer: I don't Artemis Fowl.**

Artemis happily skipped towards the door, her bag bouncing on and off her hip. She then stopped and turned around. She cupped her hands to her mouth and shouted, "Come on, Orion! We wouldn't want Mum to worry, now do we?!" Orion appeared in the path, gasping for breath. "Give…me…a…few…seconds…" She tapped her foot impatiently as Orion caught his breath. She eventually got tired of waiting and started to drag Orion towards the door.

Ever since Orion separated from Artemis, Orion took his place as Artemis in St. Bartleby's, with Artemis becoming their very first female student. No other details were given as the Dean refused to share more.

Entering the manor, they stored their school bags in a nearby cupboard and proceeded to their room. Artemis was first. She wore her gravity slippers and pressed the button. The entire room flipped over, revealing Artemis' old room that now belonged to Orion. Orion patiently waited for Artemis in the hallway.

They had already found Opal Koboi, but the LEP searches weren't doing anything. Failures after failures plagued them. It was as if the tracker had malfunctioned. "Yeah. 'Malfunctioned'. Like tear tracks in the keyboard." Foaly had scoffed.

After what had seemed to be an eternity, the anticipated winding sound of the gears penetrated the air. Artemis then appeared in the door. She was wearing a light blue blouse and a pink skirt. It contrasted heavily with Orion's dark colored suit. Orion looked at her with disbelief. "How long would it have taken for you to choose that outfit?"

Artemis just shrugged. "Hey, when you have a closet filled with more than a few thousand combinations, you would want to see what fits you best in present circumstances. Why? You don't like it?" "No, I like it, just that it seems too… bright." Orion replied. Artemis giggled, which caused Orion to blush. "Anyway, let's go see Daddy." She started to skip towards the study, leaving Orion to wonder why she was so carefree.

**-Paragraph Break-**

Artemis Sr. was at his desk, doing paperwork that was given to him by the LEP. Apparently, they had checked all buildings in Haven, so they suspect that Opal is hiding somewhere on the surface like she did before.

Artemis and Orion stepped through the double doors, alerting Artemis Sr. to them. Artemis sped forward and pulled her father in a hug. "I'm back from school!" "So I see." Artemis Sr. returned the hug. Orion then cleared his throat. "Sorry to interrupt, but what will I have to do? Am I going to go down to Haven and devise a plan for the search?"

Artemis Sr. immediately replied with a smile. "No, all of the searches have come up as negative. All buildings in Haven have been swept. The LEP believe that Opal Koboi has escaped to the surface." Orion flinched in the memory of Opal nearly killing them all. "Then I will communicate with my contacts to-. " Orion was cut off by Artemis Sr. "No, Orion. I will handle it. Today, you will rest." Orion's head shot up. "What? No, I cannot possibly…" "Orion, you have been working non-stop for three days straight. You have even handled the school situation. You deserve some rest." Artemis Sr. stated. "…Very well." Orion replied, knowing that Artemis Sr. wouldn't change his order.

**-Paragraph Break-**

"So, what are we going to do, hmm?" Artemis asked. Orion didn't answer. His eyes darted around the hallway. Artemis noticed that. "Orion? What's wrong?" He didn't answer until they were back in their room. "Artemis, did you see Butler or Juliet today?" "No, not ever since sending us to school. Why?" Artemis was blissfully oblivious about the meaning of what she said. "It is weird, isn't it? Usually Butler is by our side all the time, but where is he? Maybe Father will know."

But before Orion could start towards the Artemis Sr.'s room, Artemis held Orion back. "Come on Orion, don't disturb Daddy right now. I'm sure Butler and Juliet is probably guarding something." Orion seemed convinced. But if he had glanced over at Artemis at that time, he would have seen a crafty look on her face.

**-Paragraph Break-**

In fact, Butler was in the gym. It isn't what you think. He was actually trapped in there. Butler was locked in the room suddenly when he entered. He repeatedly hit the supposedly newly-installed titanium steel doors, as if there was that kind of coincidence.

Juliet was stuck in the dojo, training. And for some weird reason, she was nearly frozen, trapped in a hole, tied up and dangled from the ceiling, locked behind three steel doors and decapitated by a flying blade. Of all of the traps to get her, it had to be the chain trap. She was now held down by eighteen chains and was expecting Madame Ko to walk from the shadows and reprimand her, but when Madame Ko saw the failed traps and everything else, she actually praised her for doing something that she admitted that she couldn't do.

When they had a thought of who would be so bold enough to trap the two Butler siblings, they only had one person in their mind and knew exactly why.

"Artemis!" Butler cried out in anger, Juliet in glee.

OAN: I don't know if you know why they had different reactions, but I'm sure you'll figure it out.


	17. Filler: Artemis and Orion Pt2: Peace

**Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl.**

Artemis and Orion took a stroll through the streets of Dublin, trying to enjoy their free time. But when Orion is looking past his shoulder every five seconds, it isn't easy. They walked hand-in-hand, much to Orion's happiness, through the bustling crowds that covered patches of pavement at the sides of the road. They maneuvered through them and got to a peaceful and calming clearing of grass and flowers, far away from the streets.

They apparently accidentally weaved through forests as well, as they couldn't see the path to the main road. Artemis, seeing the peaceful patch of dry field in the middle of a dense circle of plants, immediately collapsed onto the grass and relished the calm air. Orion joined her in the ground, staring up into the cloudy summer sky.

They quietly lay there together, silently picking shapes out of the clouds. The silence was deafening, until Orion broke it. "So, Artemis, do you remember anything the last time you were a boy?" Artemis looked at him in question. "What? I was a boy before?" Orion sat up. "Yes, you were. You don't remember?" Artemis sat up and hugged her knees to her chest. "No." She whispered.

Orion then placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It's fine, Artemis. But tell me, if you were once a boy, what would you feel right now?" Artemis thought about it for a moment, and replied, "I wouldn't think of it. It just…seems impossible. How long has it been since I was a boy?" Orion, for some reason, felt guilty after he replied. "Around half a year… give or take." "Oh." Artemis then curled up into a ball and started to sob.

"Artemis…" Orion tried to comfort her, but she smacked his hand away. "It's fine, Artemis. Don't worry." Artemis looked up at Orion. "Then why don't I remember anything? How did I look like? What was I like? Who was I?" Orion hesitated from replying, but it was inevitable. "Are you sure you want to know?" "Yes." Artemis asked, drying her eyes.

Orion took a deep breath and started to explain.

**-Paragraph Break-**

"-With that, I was nearly eradicated by the treatments and you were cured. Then, you somehow tampered with black magic two months later to find an eternal power source, which caused your entire anatomy to invert." Orion ended. Artemis was visibly shaken. "Artemis?" Artemis slowly raised her head. "I remember seeing you in my mind. Before that, I saw another person that looks like you. Is that who I used to be? I can't seem to sense him." Artemis quietly asked.

Orion's heart felt like it was being torn apart. He really didn't want to tell her that he was responsible, but he had no choice. "Artemis… I integrated him." He hoped that Artemis didn't understand, but no such luck.

"What?!" Artemis looked at Orion with a combination of horror and anger. "I'm sorry, Artemis. I really am." Artemis saw real remorse in his eyes and remembered something else. Artemis cradled Orion's head in her hands and spoke. "It's not your fault, Orion. It was inevitable. The Atlantis Complex allows the remnants of one personality to another, so there was only space for two minds. Since I'm an inverted form, you and Male Artemis had to combine." Orion was reassured by this and grinned in response.

"I'm another person, so don't worry about being responsible for my previous self, okay? Don't worry about it." Artemis stated. They then lied back down, hand-in-hand, enjoying the last bit of peace they had.

OAN: Tell me if you like Artemis and Orion together by reviewing. For people who don't like it, please review that you don't want for them to be more than friends and stay in the (shudders) friend-zone.


	18. Filler: Artemis and Orion Pt3: Blush

OAN: Okay then. Artemis x Orion it is. But first, let's end the short filler chapters.

As Artemis and Orion entered Fowl Manor, they were stopped by Butler and Juliet, both wearing annoyed faces. Artemis 'eeped' and hid behind Orion, a slight grin at the corners of her mouth. "Artemis Fowl…" Butler dragged menacingly. Juliet just sighed. "Did you really have to nearly kill me? You could have just tied me up, you know? All that just to be alone with Orion." Orion shot a glance at Artemis.

"No, I did not set up traps, and what do you mean 'kill you'?" Artemis asked, ignoring Orion's look. "The flying blade." Juliet stated. "I didn't put that there. Madame Ko did. I saw her when I set the traps up yesterday." She immediately clasped her hand on her mouth, realizing what she had just said.

"Um… I mean…" She stuttered as she raised her arms in defense. Butler suddenly grasped her arm and extended it, examining it for any injuries. She understood what he was doing and pulled her arm away. "Butler, I'm fine." Butler seemed unconvinced. He looked over to Orion and saw that both of their clothes were filthy. "Really? What did Orion do to you?" Juliet sniggered at the thought.

Artemis at first looked confused, before a flash of realization hit her. She waved her hands at Butler and defended Orion. "No, no, no! We were just taking a stroll in the fields. Really!" Butler wasn't convinced. "Never mind that now, these clothes are filthy! Come on Orion, let's go change!"

Usually when a girl says that to a boy, people would think of two separate rooms. But they're wrong. They would never expect a room to rotate, lest flip over! But this is the Fowl family, and Fowls can do everything. Including defying gravity.

Foaly had designed slippers, made of thin snake leather that was imbedded with mini-nanobots that dragged the force of gravity from the core of the Earth into the slippers, locking them in the respective surface. The only downside was that it needed to be charged daily. More than a few times did Artemis find herself head-down on a piece of cold metal.

They quickly put on the slippers and Orion pressed the button. Artemis was flipped to the bottom half of the room, while Orion stepped from the edge of the room, the only place where it wasn't flipped, to his closet. He changed into a clean Armani suit, similar to his dirtied one. Beneath the floor, Artemis changed into a light pink sleeveless dress and let down her hair, which reached up to the middle of her back. The jet-black strands were frizzled like leaves on a tree, which she organized with a hair straightener on her vanity table.

She then pressed a glowing button at the side of her bed, causing the gears to sing their rough sound of warning and prompting Orion to leave. Artemis saw as the entire sky flipped and eventually saw Orion waiting for her. She skipped over to her side and grasped his arm. His face reddened and pushed the grinning girl away.

"What the-?! What's wrong with you?!" Orion asked, confused by the gesture. Artemis just giggled. "Juliet was right. You do blush easily." Orion's blushed deeper. "Wha-What?! I do not blush!" Artemis just giggled again. "You just did." Orion looked away and promptly walked towards the door. "H-Hey! Wait up!" She raced towards him, stepping through the door.

"_If only she wasn't Artemis, I would have admitted to her then." _Orion thought as he glanced at Artemis. Along the hall, he saw himself in a window. _"I guess I do blush."_

__OAN: The next chapter will be focused on Opal Koboi.


	19. Opal Koboi and The Dark Particle Battery

**Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl.**

Opal Koboi's tower shadowed the granite colored tundra that was once part of the Earth. The Sun's light reflected off the surface, which had blinded her the first time she came. She had installed the Ref-Panels on the ground to prevent any further blindness. The only place that she could finally be safe from the LEP, she thought, was somewhere that nobody would expect. The perfect place to fire a weapon to eliminate all Human Civilization from the surface of the Earth.

That place was The Moon.

**-Paragraph Break-**

"SHE'S AT WHERE?!" Minerva Paradizo shouted into the mike, causing a barrage of static to blast into Foaly's ears. Foaly tore off the microphone and rubbed his earlobes. "I said, Opal Koboi is on the Moon. That's the only possible place. We combed every single corner of the Earth, examined every single human on Earth and even in the core of the Earth. The Moon is the only place. The rest of the planets are too far for Opal Koboi to reach, even if she had an endless supply of fuel. Because-."

"Because she wouldn't have a clear shot of the Earth." Orion's voice went through their conversation. "Orion?" They asked in unison as a window with Orion's grim face appeared. "Hey. How's it going, Minerva? Those Scout trips doing well for you?" Minerva grunted and hid her face behind her hands.

Foaly spoke up. "What do you mean 'a clear shot' of the Earth?" Orion sighed and sat back. "Inside those blueprints is a reactor. Not those normal reactors that contain those pathetic chemical compounds, but-." "But a Nuclear Reactor. So?" Minerva interrupted. Orion grunted. "I wasn't finished. It isn't a compound at all. To normal scanners, it will seem completely empty. But to people with a observant enough to see a small blik, they would see that it is a-." Foaly wrung his hands and interrupted. "A dark matter particle. D'arvit. A blanking dark matter particle…" Orion glumly nodded his head.

"Yes. An infinite amount of energy that could possibly create a universe."

**-Paragraph Break-**

Opal proceeded to the main shot pad. She had created a proper atmosphere over the Moon, the Ref-Panels disguising the place. She had even covered the surface of the Moon with a thick layer of fake granite, allowing any spaceships to land without trouble. The only problem was that the tower was too tall in the ground. Opal then used the Ref-Panels to add one, extra, unable to be detected crater to hide the top of the tower.

But Artemis Fowl, male or female, disciplined or ditzy, has always been able to detect the undetectable.

OAN: A short one, but I think you will be able to understand what she wants to do to the Earth.


	20. It's My Fault

**Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl.**

Artemis was playing with Myles and Beckett in her room before Orion walked in. She cheerfully greeted him, her positive mood withstanding even after Orion told her what Opal Koboi wanted to do. "Well, let's just try and stop her, can't we?" She had said. When Orion heard that and saw her grinning face, he thought back to the time he was that cheerful. _"Looks like she's taking on my old personality, and I'm taking hers. Not good. She was the one with the brains; I was the one with the heart. Now the roles are reversed. Not good." _He thought. "Artemis? What is this?" Orion picked up a vial of pink liquid that was on the floor. "It's a love potion that-." Myles started before Artemis slapped a hand on his mouth. "WHAT?!" Artemis blushed deeply and held the squirming Myles down. "Nothing! Nothing!"

"_Nothing at all…"_

**-Paragraph Break-**

Orion and Artemis walked across the Fowl compound towards the observatory. Orion saw as Artemis easily started up the computers and telescopes. _"Well, looks like she's still a genius." _Orion thought as he saw Artemis happily fixing one of the crashed mainframes. "Well, let's see if our little friend Opal Koboi is still there." Artemis twisted two of the knobs on a comp, causing the screens to flicker to life. What was shown was just a blank screen.

"What the- Artemis? What happened?" Orion asked, confused. Artemis looked at Orion innocently. "I kind of got rid of the LEP hacking program. Why? Was that wrong?" Orion slapped his forehead. "Artemis… The LEP, even beneath the surface, has a higher level of tech than us." "But isn't hacking wrong?" Artemis asked, looking at Orion in question. Orion really had no idea how to respond. "Uh… Foaly allowed it?" Artemis tilted her head sideways.

"Who's Foaly?"

**-Paragraph Break-**

Holly was just about to yell at Foaly for not being able to detect Opal Koboi when the vid-phone vibrated. She activated it, causing a full display of Orion and Artemis' face. "What do you two want?" Holly snapped, not noticing Orion's tired face. "Really, Holly. I had just told Artemis who is Foaly, who were you, who are all the random people that she had somehow picked out from my conservation. TWICE. At least show some kind of pity."

Holly was exhausted, so she didn't have the energy to feel pity. She instead snapped at him again. "Just tell me what you found out." Orion flipped through his notes in his hands, before being shoved away by Artemis. "We found something! Look here." She held up a photo of the Moon, the craters clearly shown. Holly transferred the signal to her comp. She examined the photo closely, her gaze pinpointing on a single red dot.

She rubbed her eyes in tiredness and blinked rapidly. "What am I supposed to be seeing here?" Orion appeared. "A crater. An EXTRA crater. We had checked the number of impacts on the Moon, where they hit, but we couldn't find the rock that caused it. No kind of meteorite could have made it anyway. The dimensions are so precise that it couldn't have possibly been made by a plain rock. I believe that-"

"-That our friend Opal is in that crater, right? I believe that it is deep?" Foaly appeared at the side of the screen. "Is anything secret anymore? I thought you made this comp secure, Foaly." Orion sighed. Foaly sniggered slightly. "What? What is it?" Foaly just waved it away. "Nothing. Anyway, let's get back on the subject. Firstly, how in the name of Frond were you able to detect that thing? I ran quintuple checks on the surface, yet you were the one who found it." "On a first try, I might add." Orion said, Artemis' old vampire smile, which had been missing for so many months, tugging at the sides of his mouth.

Foaly finally cracked. He laughed so much till he fell out of his chair. His face momentarily left the screen, before returning. Holly wasn't taking pleasure in being left out. "Okay, that's it. What are you laughing about? We have a dangerous criminal with an infinite amount of power out of our reach, and the only thing you can do is laugh? Can we focus on the task here?" Orion rubbed his temples. "Yes. I am getting rather annoyed as well."

Foaly finally stopped. "Ok, ok. Let's see, Orion has found the undetectable, bragged about it and using sophisticated English that he had certainly had not known the last time we saw him? Can anyone explain it? Ha ha ha! But seriously, back to the topic." Foaly quickly declared, really thinking about going home as it was already quitting time. "What can we do? Opal Koboi's most likely in space, we can't send anyone there because Opal probably rigged the place and she's most probably planning to destroy the Earth with that Dark Matter Battery that Artemis Sr. had oh-so-happily gave over to her to make use of."

At the sound of Foaly mocking her father, Artemis once again shoved Orion aside, him falling almost comically. "Hey! Don't mock Daddy! He thought that it was needed, so he gave it over! It's not his fault!" Holly moved closer to the screen. "Then whose fault is it, huh Mud-GIRL?" Foaly knew she was desperately testing Artemis. If Artemis even had a bit of her former pride, she would push the blame to someone else. That was the thing that separated the fakes from the real Artemis. She never admitted her weakness. But Artemis just looked down as she muttered something that sent Foaly laughing again.

"It's my fault."

OAN: I have no idea what I had just written, but I think I had just declared Artemis as Orion and Orion as Artemis. This Multiple Personality Disorder is really getting on my nerves. No, I don't mean them. Me.


	21. Trapping Orion In Her Love

OAN: Do you think I should write a sequel?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl.**

Orion was typing on the computer when Butler entered. "Ah, Butler. Where have you been?" Butler was taken aback by Orion's formality. "I had been speaking with a few of my contacts when Juliet called. She has told me everything." Orion spun his chair round, showing Butler his stoic face. "So you do know that Opal has retreated to the surface of the Moon." "Yes. Orion, are you feeling all right?" Orion crossed his fingers. "Yes, I assure you, old friend."

Now Butler knew something was wrong. Orion had never referred to him as old friend, no matter how long he had observed him in Artemis' mind. But he kept his mouth shut, nodded his head and strut out of the room, leaving Orion to his work.

Outside the hallway, Butler noticed Artemis walking towards him. Giving him a cheery greeting, she went into the room. As the door closed, Butler's suspicion rose as he caught a glimpse of Orion trying to ignore Artemis' affection. Trying, he saw. He could see the red coloring his face. In anger, or embarrassment, he did not know.

He decided to leave the two alone, before realizing what he had just thought. He quickly ran towards the main security room, only to see that someone had smudged the lens and micro phone, leaving all eyes and ears in the room closed. He quickly returned to the door, only to find it locked. The key-hole was nowhere to be found. He bent down, only to see the gaps of the door propped with towels.

Confused, he approached Artemis Sr., who was playing with Myles and Beckett. "Oh, hello Butler. Did you have a safe trip?" Artemis Sr. greeted, ruffling his son's hair at the same time. Butler nodded his head. "Yes sir." "Well, what have you come to me for? Orion and Artemis are in the computer room." Artemis Sr. said, smiling. "That was what I was going to tell you about, sir. I was outside when Artemis entered the room and when I checked, the cameras were sabotaged, the door locked with no key-hole in place, the gaps of the door stuck with towels."

Artemis Sr. immediately stood up, carrying the squirming Beckett at the same time. "Sir? Should I knock down the door?" Butler suggested. "Artemis Sr. lightly put down Beckett, his veins pulsing.

"Yes. Yes you should."

**-Paragraph Break-**

_**Artemis POV**_

Remember when I had made that liquid that Orion picked up? Yeah. That. I actually made that for Orion. But then, Myles accidentally poured it on me. So, yeah. The first person I saw was Orion, so… I think you can guess.

_**Normal POV**_

Artemis looked over her clone's shoulder to observe what he was doing. "So, what are you doing?" Orion glanced at Artemis, returned his gaze to the screen and started his explanation. "Well, I am trying to detect the main headquarters of Opal Koboi in that crater, but so far I can't find anything." Artemis tilted her head slightly. She lightly brought her hands to the keyboard and began typing. "H-Hey! I have been working on it for- What the?"

A blue dot appeared on the screen. Artemis increased the magnification, revealing something that looks like the tip of a tower. Artemis' fingers typed so fast till they were merely a flurry of beige and red nail-polish. The line of vision then shifted downwards, revealing a full view of the tower. It was pretty much a huge toothpick with hoops circulating the tower.

Artemis stopped typing and crossed her arms. "Are you happy now?" Orion turned around and gaped at her. "What?" She asked, pouting slightly. "You had just completed my work in eight seconds from which I had worked on for more than three days!" Orion incredulously exclaimed. Artemis looked at him curiously. "Really? It was easy. Just magnify the area, search for plasma signatures, locate the source of oxygen and search through the fake gravel. "Wait, did you say oxygen and fake gravel?" Orion asked.

Artemis nodded her head. "Yes, oxygen from the plant life through the fake gravel of soil." Orion searched through the tower and found that it was true. "But how did you-?" Artemis just placed a finger to his lips and grinned. She shushed him and said, "I know many things that you don't know. Go take a break, you deserve it." And then, "Such a cute boy." Orion's head shot up. "What did you just call me?" Orion asked in surprise.

Artemis started to blush. "Nothing. Nothing." Orion looked suspiciously at Artemis. "No, I heard you call me-." He was cut off by the crashing door. "Artemis! Are you okay?!" Artemis Sr.'s approached Artemis. "Did Orion do anything to you?" Artemis pushed her father away. "Daddy, I'm fine. Anyway, I'm 15…18 years old! I can take care of myself." "Like when you were captured by Opal Koboi?" Orion whispered into her ear. Artemis cringed at the memory of the electric shock. "Orion!" Artemis Sr. reprimanded. Orion backed off.

"Daddy, I'm fine. Really!" "Then tell me why you locked the door, smudged the cameras and inverted the door?" "I didn't do that!" "Then who did?" The banter between father and daughter raged on as Butler and Orion watched from the sidelines. "So, were you able to find Opal Koboi?" Butler asked Orion from the corner of his mouth. "Yes, I have. More accurately, Artemis did. She's in a tower buried in fake gravel in these coordinates." Orion handed a slip of paper to Butler. "Give that to Holly." Butler nodded and tucked it into his shirt pocket.

"Why are we even fighting? This is just about locking myself in the room, isn't it?" "Aha! You admit that you locked yourself in the room!" "I'm eighteen, daddy. EIGHTEEN!" "No, you are fifteen." 'Eighteen! I'm old enough to be on my own now!" "Fifteen." "EIGHTEEN!" "Fifteen." "E-I-G-H-T-E-E-N!" "Fifteen." "I AM OLD ENOUGH TO MAKE MY OWN DECISIONS!" "I don't think so." "WHAT?! WHY?!" "You haven't proved that to me yet." "THEN…"

Artemis suddenly pulled Orion to her and kissed him, shocking everybody and giving Artemis Sr. a heart attack.

OAN: Okay, what the hell did I just write?


	22. Love Potion (Doesn't Affect Girls)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl.**

When Artemis pulled herself away from Orion, he was as shocked as the rest. "What the-? Why did you just kiss me?" Orion wiped his mouth and looked at the blushing Artemis. "I-I…" She ran out of the room, her face blushing with such a deep shade of red that it looked like her face was about to explode. Orion started after her before being held back by Juliet, who had materialized in the doorway. "Release me!" Juliet just restrained him further. "Juliet!" "Sorry Orion, but Artemis needs some alone time right now." "But I can help her!" "Orion. This. Is. Girl. Business." "But-." "Girl. Business." Orion finally shut up. "Now, I'm going to help her, just stay here." Juliet let go of Orion, who went back into the room to help the fainted Artemis Sr. while Juliet ran after Artemis.

Artemis was in her room, sobbing into her sheets when she heard Juliet calling her. She stayed quiet, not allowing any noise to escape the bottom half of the room. But when she heard the turning of gears, she hid under the covers. But Juliet was a Butler, so she eventually dug Artemis out of the covers to the side of the bed.

"What do you want?" Artemis was still crying and her face was flushed. "Are you okay?" Juliet asked, concerned. "Yes." Artemis looked away from Juliet and hugged her knees to her chest. Juliet placed a hand on Artemis' shoulder which she slapped away. "Artemis…" I'm fine, Juliet. Just leave. Please." Juliet held Artemis' shoulders and pulled her towards her.

"Artemis. Come on. Look up." Artemis slowly raised her head. "Now, tell me why you ran away." Artemis refused to meet her gaze. "I-I just didn't want to tell Orion…" "What?" Juliet questioned. "That I…" "What?" "Kinda…" "What? What is it?" "L…L…" "Come on, spit it out!" Artemis cupped her hands over Juliet's ear and whispered into it.

"Like him…"

**-Paragraph Break-**

Orion examined the broken test tube liquid that he found in the lab. "Hmm…Pheromones…Amino acids…wait…Pheromones?" He examined the chemical closer. "This isn't a recognized chemical… let's see here." He analyzed the compound, its effects showing at the bottom of the screen.

"Well, a Love Potion that only works on beings with the Y-Chromosome? Well, who could think of doing that?"

OAN: A short one. Let's see if you understand what comes next. Drama clogs the Criminal Mind.


	23. Plans

**Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl.**

_**Moon**_

"System Check; Oxygen Filters." Marshall said into the speaker. A feminine voice came from his earphones and burrowed into his head. "Unchanged and working properly."

"Sustenance Levels."

"16 thousand gallons of pure water, 16 thousand pounds of frozen packets of basic nutrients and 16 thousand 'FUL-HeAL' pills."

"Stability of Sections through 1 to 16."

"Scanning… Section 1 to 8: Unchanged. Section 9 to 18: Unchanged."

"Weapon capabilities."

"Would that be the records in the armoury or the weapon casings, Marshall Cluster?"

"Armoury."

"Scanning… Four hundred Neutrino 3000s, one hundred human battle rifles of varying types and one to two hundred Softnoses."

"Not that many weapons…How about the refill casings around the tower?"

"Please rephrase the question. 'Not that many weapons' is not a direct option."

"How many weapon casings?"

"Sixteen for each weapon on each section."

"Layer of LAS-NET Protection of base."

"Sixteen levels. Classified as 'Impenetrable'"

"Good. Continue System Evaluation."

"Would you like to know the energy level of the main weapon in question?"

Marshall hesitated for a few seconds.

"Yes."

"Energy level of Dark Matter Particle Laser: 35%. Estimated time of completion for Project Hourglass is five days.

**-Paragraph Break-**

_**Fowl Manor**_

"I had intercepted signals being transmitted from a transponder in Haven. I am not able to triangulate the source, but the information in the signal proved to be quite useful. I am sending it to both of you via instant transfer." Orion said into the mike, which was connected both to Foaly and Minerva. "So Opal is trying to harness the power in the dark matter reactor to destroy all life on the surface of the Earth? What a weird way to eliminate the Mud-men." Foaly remarked.

Orion furrowed his brow. "Firstly, it is a Dark Matter Particle Battery, since there is only one stable Anti-Matter particle in the small capsule. Secondly, Opal plans to individually vaporize all thin on the surface of the Earth, both Human and/or Fairy. This process takes place so quickly, no human would even notice their death. Rather Un-Opal, since she loves torture, so we must expect that she has worsened the effect. Thirdly, if we do not stop her, she may try to use the battery to take over Haven, provided that she has absolute total control over it."

Minerva swallowed. "Can't we just attack when she tries to take over Haven? We'll at least know what she can do with it." Orion shook his head, which left a visual trail on the web-cam. "I ran a check over the tower that Artemis had found. There is an impenetrable force-shield that repels all forms of molecules, or lack thereof. That is why she is able to regulate the air through filtering the carbon dioxide. I cannot locate the firing location of the tower, since-"

"-its five thousand kilometres underground." A soft voice came from behind Orion. "Hm? Ah, Artemis. Are you alright?" Orion swirled round and asked. Artemis nodded and took her place beside Orion. "So what are we talking about?" She joined Orion at the computer. "Hello Minerva, Foaly." Minerva nodded in response while Foaly looked at her curiously.

"…What is it?" She asked, noticing Foaly's stare. "Nothing. So she's going to fire the laser from inside the moon?" Foaly asked. Artemis and Orion nodded in perfect synchronisation. "It is most likely. A particle laser would vaporize any forms of matter. She could fire it from anywhere and it will still hit the Earth. She won't be able to shoot through asteroids, so we have about five days until she is able to get a clear shot." Orion explained.

"Okay. So we have to get a bunch of fairies up to the moon to take down Opal, I guess." Minerva remarked. Artemis' face then warped in terror and pushed Orion aside. She shook her head vigorously as she took up the screen. "No! We can't!" She exclaimed. Foaly looked at her with curiosity. "Why?"

"I had scanned through the base a second time, and I had found sixteen turrets placed along each crater; all powered by miniscule amounts of dark matter. These turrets are meant to strike any LEP technology that goes near the moon. Foaly, I searched through your computer (sorry) and I found that most of the satellites you have sent have been destroyed. The only way up there is by Human spacecraft, but if we do, Holly and the other fairies will be exposed, since the Moon is under Human surveillance by three separate satellites."

Foaly's eyes widened and started looking through his computer. Orion bit his lip. Minerva's eyes looked downward. "The only thing we can do now is to locate the signal that we picked up in Haven. Foaly, send the report to Holly and try to locate the agent in Haven." Foaly nodded. "Will do."

As the Foaly's window blinked out, Orion turned to Minerva. "Minerva, I need you to try your best to hack into Opal Koboi's mainframe on the moon to disrupt the process. Do not overdo it; you are just trying to give us some time. I'm sending coordinates over to you now. I will handle our transportation." Minerva shot him a look. "You're going to steal one from NASA, aren't you?" Orion shook his head. "No, I won't." Minerva looked at him suspiciously and closed the window.

"Orion?" Artemis tapped Orion's shoulder. "You're really not thinking taking one of NASA's spaceships, right?" Orion chuckled and spun around. "I am not. Butler?" Butler stepped forward from the shadows, causing Artemis to flinch. She did not notice Butler when she had entered the room. "Yes, Orion?" "I assume you have contacts in Houston that will allow us to 'borrow' one of their spaceships?"

Butler curtly nodded and whipped his phone out. Stepping outside for further privacy, Artemis turned to Orion with bewildered eyes. "Orion, I think that when one of their ships goes missing, they'll notice. We can't just walk in there and take one from them!" Orion flashed a crafty vampire smile.

"Then we'll just have to make sure that they won't notice."


	24. Rocket

**Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl.**

_**Crater Opal, Moon Base, 1500 hrs**_

In the deep recesses of the base, there were many servants that served the necessities of Opal's plan. Most of them were androids, which were to guard the square inch of every section of the base, including the other craters of the moon. Without the need for the scarce and precious oxygen that all organic creatures require, they were excellent guards.

Mercenaries, if you would call them that, also dotted the base. They either were part of the surveillance sector that monitored Haven and Fowl Manor using their high powered satellites, or the financial sector, which sustained their status as a minister from the city under London travelling to the moon on a commercial trip, which was how Opal even made it to the moon in the first place.

She had simply 'invited' the elven minister to 'take a trip' to the marvelous freezers in Spud's Spud Emporium, disguised herself as the minister and easily got clearance to a commercial flight to the moon. She had already wiped the minister's memory and had already scheduled her hired hands underneath London to release the minister with a full record of fake memories. The decoy ship will be taken away by the moles to be destroyed. Nice and simple.

But perhaps it was too simple.

"I can't believe you!"

Artemis paced across the room, exasperated and annoyed, as Orion looked on in slight amusement.

"_Ó, mo bhean chóir, cad disturbs tú mar sin?" _Orion said, in clear Irish, as he reached for the cup of Earl Grey that Butler had brought in a few minutes ago.

Artemis turned around and stared at him with such ferocity, it actually made him pause. But he resumed his pace and calmly picked up the cup, with the saucer, and defiantly stared smugly right into Artemis' mismatched eyes. The brown twinkling with anger while the blue dilated and coldly staring into his soul, which was a look that he recalled giving to a certain person, a long time ago.

"You know exactly what!" She jabbed a finger in his chest and flailed her arm at the window.

"Breaking into NASA! Stealing a rocket!" She pointed at the nothingness behind the house. "And keeping it in OUR OWN BACKYARD!" Orion set the cup back onto the desk ad leaned back onto his chair. "And?" He said calmly, the edges of his mouth twitching at the sight of Artemis' glowering face.

"And? AND?" Artemis' voice came close to a scream. "Do you KNOW what they would do if they caught you?! We wouldn't even have close to enough money to pay them off, even with the gold we have!" "But we weren't caught, now did we?" Orion cut in. "And there would be no chance of us being tracked here." Artemis looked at him with disbelief. "Oh? And why is that?"

Orion smiled slightly, got up from his chair and beckoned her towards the door.

"Let me show you."

**-Page Break-**

The containment field was a metallic cube-like structure that was surrounded by a huge tarp of Foaly's Cam-Foil. It was, true, in the manor's backyard, which was more than able to contain the huge cube and allow security cameras to guard every inch of the area. It was hard to see; even the shimmering of the Cam-Foil was less visible than usual.

Orion stepped onto the turf of the garden and mumbled words as he carefully approached the covered cube. "Camera One rotating upon acre five…Two rotating on six…Three, hmm…not working as it should. A bit lopsided. I should ask Butler on that."

Artemis was following closely behind. She noticed that sections of the yard were raised, but only by certain millimeters. She was just stepping over what seemed to be a crude thin rope before feeling a force holding her in place.

"Careful. Nano-fiber strings roping over these ones. Touch one and the entire yard explodes." Orion whispered, releasing his grip on her shoulder. "Come, stride over it carfully. I don't want the voice detonator to hear our footsteps too much. Twenty five decibels or higher and we die." Orion pulled her over with surprising strength. She skipped over it and resumed her course, just noticing the string that was cleverly hidden underneath the grass.

When they were clean under the tarp, Artemis could finally let out a short breath. The traps that lay across the yard were plentiful and hard to see, which their purpose was to be. Orion showed no sign of lax, only shaking his head in annoyance and muttering to himself.

"No no, these traps are too easy. Juliet would have a breeze going through it. I will need to restrategise…"

He stopped muttering for a moment and turned to Artemis.

"Ah, we are through the minefield. Now, let me show you the rocket, hm?

He lightly took Artemis' arm and led her to the metal cube, which upon closer inspection had an opening on the side, well enough for a person to enter. He approached the opening and tapped a few keys on the keypad beside it. An invisible wall of plasma made itself known with a flash of blue before disappearing.

He took a step back and beckoned Artemis forward, with a slight smile.

"Ladies first."

**AN: Yes, next chapter will be the explanation of how the ship was taken. Yes, I know this is a bit uncalled for. And yes, I will not mind a few reviews. See you guys later!**


End file.
